


Just a Little Taste....

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Forced Cannibalism, Gore, Kidnapping, Knives, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim puts on a show, of sorts, and urges his new pet to take part.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The Author
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just a Little Taste....

Bim let out a deep, _guttural_ sound as he buried his teeth into his victim’s throat, moaning low and grinding his hips against her as blood filled his mouth. She still sobbed beneath him, straining against the restraints of the cold, unforgiving metal table beneath her, the cushions Bim had placed having been knocked to the floor in her wild struggles. Bim sank his teeth _deep_ , and her desperate pleas choked off as blood filled her airways.

A low growl escaped around Bim’s mouthful of her flesh, and he began jerking his head, digging his teeth _deeper_ and _deeper_ as he stubbornly tried to rip free her throat. And when he succeeded, it was with a grand spray of blood as Bim sat up and greedily devoured the chunk of her flesh he’d claimed. He was lost in the heady state her blood was pulling him into, a _drug_ , an addiction Bim didn’t _want_ to break, as he loudly gulped down his mouth full and dove back down for _more_. She’d stopped sobbing, now, stopped speaking, and instead convulsed beneath him as she choked on her own blood, red streaming from the corners of her mouth. She tilted her head back as Bim nipped and bit at the edge of the wound, her eyes glazing over as they locked onto something. Her lips trembled, as if to speak, but then Bim was digging his teeth in again, pulling at her flesh, more, and more, and _more_ , and – until his teeth clicked against her now exposed spine, and she fell still, chest no longer moving with the struggle of breathing.

Bim slowly lifted his eyes from her broken, bloody corpse, gore and blood dripping off his chin in a heavy stream, and he licked his lips. Though Bim had a humanoid body, it was _clear_ in this moment that he was _far_ from human – the animalistic _need_ to _eat_ and _feed_ and _devour_ that was in his eyes made even the most violent of people shudder and freeze with fear.

And the Author – bound to a chair with an excessive amount of duct tape before Bim’s bloody display – was no different.

The Author had done some _fucked up_ things in his life, whether to get a character to obey, or just for his own sadistic pleasure. But _this_ …watching Bim _eat_ this poor woman _alive_ , listening to her screams, her desperate pleas for mercy, and when she’d locked eyes with him, _begging_ for him to somehow _help_ her before she died moments later…the Author was used to finding amusement in people begging for mercy. He was used to ignoring their pleas himself, just to be cruel. But _this_ …

This was different.

And when Bim lifted his eyes, trapping the Author in his gaze, he felt the first genuine spike of pure _fear_ in his life jolting down his spine.

Bim slid off the table, leaving that poor woman’s bare, naked corpse exposed and broken as he stepped towards the Author. He was moving strangely, like a snake, or a wolf stalking his prey, though undeniably _predatory_ as he approached. The Author’s breath hitched in his throat, his golden eyes darting around wildly for _any_ sort of escape – but then Bim was depositing himself in the Author’s lap, and he flinched greatly, hunching his shoulders and ducking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

A shaky gasp escaped him, with a sound that was almost a whimper, when he felt – Bim’s _tongue_ against his cheek, lapping up blood that had sprayed onto his face. He was shaking as Bim let out another moan, soft and deep, and his tongue traveled down, to the Author’s throat, and he felt Bim’s _teeth_ scrape against his skin. Another adrenaline shot of _fear_ shot through the Author’s veins, he was _terrified_ , terribly, terribly _afraid_ that Bim would bite into him, would rip his throat apart like he had that woman’s, and his voice broke on a quiet, _desperate_ , “ _Don’t_ –”

Bim paused, then, his tongue pressed flat against the Author’s throat, before he finished his lick and nuzzled against the Author instead, humming deep in his chest. The Author tried not to cringe at the feeling of gore spreading across his skin. “I wouldn’t hurt you…” His voice sounded _different_ , deeper, rougher, and still so _predatory_ that the Author _hated_ it. “I _love_ you…I love the life in your pretty golden eyes…they’re so _vibrant_. I don’t want that to fade just yet.” He pulled away, tilting the Author’s head up, and the Author willingly opened his eyes before Bim decided to forcibly peel his eyelids back. Bim _grinned_ , and he cupped the Author’s cheek with one bloody hand, caressing his cheekbone with a thumb. “When you die, I’m going to keep your eyes in a little jar. Keep them nice and _vibrant_ …”

The Author swallowed. He didn’t trust his voice. Every _trace_ of his former cockiness had been _stripped_ from him by the _monster_ currently sitting in his lap and licking away the blood he’d smeared across his skin, tongue _far_ too close to the Author’s eye. The Author had thought he was the worst thing in this world, _foolishly_ believed he could get himself out of every situation as long as he had a pen. He never counted on _not_ having a pen. He never counted on his hands constantly being bound so tight he _couldn’t_ write.

He never counted on _Bim_.

His breath hitched again when Bim abruptly gasped, pulling back. He scrambled off the Author’s lap, moving instead to his _wall_ of _knives_ and _saws_ and _oh fuck_ … Bim plucked a pretty, iridescent purple blade off the wall, and stalked back over to the corpse, climbing back onto the table and straddling her hips. Bim licked his lips as he brought the blade down, slicing _deep_ into her chest, pulling her torso apart _dissecting_ her, and Bim’s pupils visibly grew _huge_ behind his bloody glasses as he tossed the blade aside and plunged his hand into her chest, reaching into her ribs.

The Author _paled_ when Bim grunted softly, and pulled out the woman’s heart.

Bim cupped the organ in both hands, _salivating_ as he slid of the table and approached the Author once more. “I usually save this for last, but…” He sat in the Author’s lap again, and pushed the heart to his lips. “Try it. Just a taste. It’s still so _warm_ , too…”

The Author gagged, and shook his head adamantly, swallowing back bile. “I –”

Bim didn’t let him finish before he was shoving part of the heart into the Author’s mouth.

The Author _gagged_ , and bit down reflexively. _Blood_ filled his mouth, and the Author _desperately_ tried to spit it out, but them Bim was slamming a hand over his mouth, preventing him from doing so. “See? Doesn’t it taste so _good?_ ” Bim took a bite of the heart himself, blood _pouring_ down his face, and his grip on the Author tightened. “ _Swallow it_.”

The Author whimpered. He didn’t think he _could_ , his body _revolted_ against the idea, as blood seeped down his throat, and tears began to make their way down his cheeks, he wanted to spit it _out_ , he wanted to spit it out…

Bim’s grip tightened further, and his lips curled up in a _dangerous_ snarl. “ _Swallow. It._ ”

The Author swallowed.

He shuddered at the feeling of _flesh_ sliding down his throat, at _blood_ , and the _taste_ , but he got it down, and Bim pulled his hand away with a big grin. “There we go! Now, you wait here, and I…” He glanced over his shoulder, and he licked his lips again. “I have a meal to finish…”

He slid of the Author’s lap, setting the heart in his place. The Author shuddered again at the feeling of blood soaking into his pants, as Bim climbed back onto the woman, and he was forced to watch Bim strip her bones clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this was written a _long ass_ time ago skdfngskd on a friend's (thomothysdoodles) blog, they drew a bunch of art and stuff for it back then if you wanna go poke around! This was originally posted March 20, 2020 just for reference <3
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
